


Locked Room Mystery

by SCFrankles



Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Community: fan_flashworks, Drabble, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 22:16:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3585960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SCFrankles/pseuds/SCFrankles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is a body behind a door locked from the inside.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Locked Room Mystery

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Challenge 113: Locked](http://fan-flashworks.livejournal.com/470218.html) at [Fan Flashworks](http://fan-flashworks.livejournal.com/) on LJ.
> 
> Holmes and Watson were created by Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.
> 
> * * *

Holmes cautiously approached the room and tried the handle. Locked from the inside. He frowned to himself. Lestrade was on his way but there should be time… Using his lockpicks, he quickly opened the door.

The body was sprawled over the bed, and Holmes observed its relaxed pose and peaceful expression. He came closer, and began poking and prodding at the torso, muttering away about the case.

“Dear God!” The body sat up abruptly. 

Holmes smiled. “Ah, you’re awake, Watson. Suspected murder—Lestrade’s meeting us here.”

Watson just stared at him. “For God’s sake, Holmes. Why don’t you ever _knock?”_


End file.
